1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional process for producing a golf club provided with a head made of metal material such as aluminum, stainless steel or titanium, a tip end portion of a shaft is directly inserted into a shaft insertion portion of a head and securely fixed thereto with adhesives.
In the prior art, a shock generated in ball impact is not moderated and is transmitted to the player almost without reducing the magnitude of the shock. Thus, in many cases, the wrists, elbows or shoulders of the player might be damaged. Since the tip end portion of the shaft that has been inserted into the head is bound thereby so that it hardly flexes, it is difficult to exhibit the inherent performance of the shaft. In the golf play, the hit distance of the ball depends mainly on an initial velocity of the ball, an angle of the hit ball and a spinning amount of the ball. Also, it is effective to increase the head speed of the club by generating a flexible motion of the tip end portion of the shaft which transmits the energy to the ball to increase the repulsive force. However, such effect could not be expected in the club according to the prior art.